You said I'm WHERE now?
by packrat17
Summary: Miley goes to "camp" and is shocked to find herself in the Pegasus Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters, but I am having fun making them jump through my hoops.

* * *

**You said I'm where now?**

"So Miley, you're really going to Military Space Camp?" Lilly asked not believing her ears.

"Yes, Lilly, for the fifth time, my dad is making me go," I sighed.

"Did you try the puppy dog eyes on him?"

"Yes, of course I did, but he thinks it would be educational and maybe even fun," I said with air quotes around "educational" and "fun". "It's supposed to be all military like and look all real; I'll have to wear camo or those drab black suit things," I said in despair.

"Some camo is cute though; it won't be all bad," Lilly said with her arm around me trying to comfort me.

"No, Lilly, not the cute camo; the real stuff. It'll be just like military school, with fake guns and officers yelling at me! We have these little cards that say what our rank is. I'm Dr. Stewart so I'm like a scientist. My dad also thinks this will be a good acting experience because everyone will be really into their parts."

"Miley it doesn't sound that bad." Under her breath I think I heard her say, "Glad it's not me." I glared at her. She just smiled. "Are you going to have run a lot?"

"I think so." This was not going to be fun. At all. "I can't believe I'm doing this for two whole weeks out of my summer. I mean, summer is supposed to be fun and I guess if I am going to do a military movie it would be okay, but I don't think I have one coming up."

"I'll miss you. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, the torture starts tomorrow!"

The next day my dad and brother came to see me off. They gave me my uniform and told me to go change. The camp was in a different state but I never actually paid attention to the specifics. I signed in and then was ushered onto the bus with the few bags I was allowed to bring. The one personal item was a really fancy pocket watch that Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and my dad had pitched in for. When you opened it, there was a picture of all of them. I don't really have a need for it, but the point of the camp is to feel like you are really in the military. I sat down in the last empty seat next to a girl who looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Miley Stewart," I said already getting into character.

"Senior Airman Madison Smith. Are you excited?"

"Kind of, I think it will be a good experience and all."

"A good experience, are you crazy? This is going to be awesome. Plus I heard that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was really cute." Cute guys, this just got a lot better.

"I guess, but I forgot, which state are we going to?" She gave me a weird look.

"Don't you know anything? You sure are weird, Doctor. We're going to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." She was really good at playing her part. She had a military rank so when we were "on duty" I would have to call her ma'am.

"I have a bad memory. Sorry, Ma'am," I laughed. She did also. We didn't talk much for about half an hour.

"Yeah, we're almost to the airport." When the bus came to a stop I looked out the window. We got off the bus in a single file line. We also walked in step which would have been harder if I wasn't a good dancer. Madison and I were paired together. When we actually got on the plane, I was freaking out.

"Calm down, Miley. This'll be fun." I was freaking out too much to talk. I hated leaving the state unless I was with family or going to a concert. "Why were you selected for this special mission?" She asked me. I remembered on my card that told me about my part and it said I was like really smart or something.

"I'm a Junior Scientist." I think that was what it was called.

"Cool, I am a weapons expert. And soon I'll actually be a 2nd Lieutenant, because I graduated top of my class and there was a spot open and they said if I got this Secret assignment that I would get the promotion." She seemed really excited. I didn't know why, since it was just camp.

A couple hours later we arrived; I didn't know what to do so I just followed Maddy. We got our Temporary Room Assignments. I was with her and one other girl names Sara Matthews, who was an Airman. Tomorrow we were going to the special briefing and then going to our "permanent" assignment.

* * *

The phone started ringing and Jackson was the first one to it.

"Hello, this is Zack Jones, manager from the Military Space Camp. Is Robbie Stewart home?"

"Yeah." He yelled for his father. Jackson held it close to his chest before he handed it over him, he said, "I think Miley is in big trouble, it's the head guy from that camp she went to."

Robbie took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Zack Jones from the Military Space Camp. Miley was on the roster for people that were attending this session but she never showed up."

"No, she did. I saw her sign in and get her uniform." Robbie insisted.

"Uniform? You wear whatever you bring, we don't have uniforms. And we have double checked. She didn't show up." Then the line went dead.

_Where did I send her then?_ Robbie thought.

"So, what did she do?" Jackson inquired.

"She never showed up." A look of confusion crossed Jackson's face.

"No, we dropped her off and everything. She got on the bus and drove away."

"No, she didn't."

* * *

The briefing was actually interesting and well thought out for a two week camp. Atlantis was in a different galaxy, with aliens that could suck the life out of you. It sounded like something you would see on Sci-Fi. I was under the command of Colonel Sheppard and he was as cute as Maddy had said. Maddy and Sara had been placed together in a group, but I was all by myself.

"Hi, you're Dr. Miley Stewart, right?" Colonel Sheppard asked me when he approached.

"Yes, Sir," I said as I stood at attention.

"At ease soldier. Call me Colonel. You excited, Stewart? Atlantis is a very interesting place."

"I am excited, Colonel. May I ask a question?"

"Even though you already did, sure."

"Why am I the only one in this group? Every other group has more than one person but I'm the only one with you."

"Yeah, because somehow we had one more person than we thought we had and since you were the last one accepted, they placed you with me. And you are the only Junior Scientist they brought. I work with the lead Scientist of the Atlantis Expedition, they thought he would be a good person for you to learn from." That worked for me.

"Okay, Colonel." That concluded the day and I was tired. We had to do some running but not much; everyone was buzzing about the next day when we would go to Atlantis. Who would believe any of this? I mean the Pegasus Galaxy, Wraith, Stargates, The Lost City of Atlantis? What was up with that? It all seemed a little farfetched. The girls that I spoke to, mainly Sara and Maddy, were very jealous about my one-on-one with Colonel Sheppard. They told me that the scientist that I was going to be working with, Dr. Rodney McKay, was annoying and arrogant.

"Why are you with Colonel Sheppard? No one was supposed to be with him, because of his high rank," asked Sara.

"It was just a mishap, because I was the last one to join, apparently they didn't count me when they told them how many were coming," I replied.

"Wow, you are lucky because he is one of the best fighters, besides his team mates Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan."

_They are really taking this seriously_. My roommates wanted to be rested, but they didn't want to stop talking with me about Colonel Sheppard. They wanted to ask me every detail about what he is like.

"He hardly said anything because when he talked to me it was almost curfew." That ended the conversation.

In the morning they led us to a big room with a weird looking, giant ring in the middle of it. It had strange markings on it. It looked like what they had described the Stargate to look like, so that was what it probably was. _This camp must have a lot of money_. I was supposed to find Colonel Sheppard and follow him around, but I couldn't find him. I finally spotted him in the upper part of the room surrounded by people in uniforms of high rank. He motioned for me to come up. It was strange looking down at all the people and the Stargate looked even bigger when I was level with the top of it.

"You ready to go, Stewart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Colonel."

"You can call me Sheppard or John now that you are on my team. It's been decided. And it's the best team to be on, if you ask me," he joked. A woman with short slightly curly brown hair hit him lightly in the arm.

"Okay, Sheppard," I said. I decided to call him Sheppard because "John" seemed too personal to call someone in the military, at least in my opinion.

"Stewart, this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She's the leader of the whole Atlantis Expedition. When we get to Atlantis you'll meet the rest of the team. Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex. Let's get the puddle jumpers ready." he said into his earpiece.

I wondered what a puddle jumper was. Sheppard told me to follow him. They came to a room full of cylinder shaped ship type things. Sheppard walked into one of them. I followed. I was starting to think that I was at the wrong place. I think I was actually going to leave the Earth. Did my dad drop me off at the real military?

"The jumpers are a sight aren't they?"

"Sure are." That was all I could say. He told me to sit in the seat behind him. More people were coming into the room and getting into other jumpers.

"Weir is coming with us and we are the last to go through because we need to make sure everyone else gets through fine." Sheppard adjusted a few toggles and switches while we waited.

I was freaking out. I was worried about going half way across the country, but a different galaxy? That was in a whole new category. Wait, _Life Sucking Aliens_! I was going to a place with aliens that could kill me easily. We had also learned about Wraith Worshipers. They were humans that were like volunteer slaves for the Wraith and in return the wraith wouldn't kill them. Those people, I think, just knew that if you can't beat them, join them.

"You know, Sheppard, I'm a scientist. I have only very basic military training. As in I know how to shoot a gun in the right direction at the enemy," I said as I watched the jumpers in front of me lift off and disappear above me.

"Don't worry; with my team you'll be protected. And you know how to shoot a gun as well as Rodney and he's still alive," he said with a reassuring smile. Then we started to lift off the ground. I couldn't feel a thing but I still felt sick. What was my family doing? What did they do when they found out that I hadn't gone to the right place?

* * *

Back in Malibu the police were looking into the disappearance of Miley Stewart. The place the Stewart family had dropped her off was a real military base. Those in charge said that the teams had headed out to a secret base. They refused to tell the family or the police where it was and told them she could not contact them from there.

Before the military could send out a message that Miley Stewart wasn't supposed to be on the team, it was too late. Miley had already been sent to an even more secret location.

* * *

A/n…Thank you Breanna for helping me write this and making my explosions bigger and better. Thanks to my beta, katmom, for her support (she kinda had to because she's my mom).

This story is completed and I'll update again tomorrow.

Please hit the review button and let me know what you think.

PackRat17


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Weir, Sheppard, Major Lorne, and a couple other people were in the puddle jumper with me. I was almost having a heart attack. I had one semi-automatic pistol and luckily not a P-90 like the ones the rest of the people had. The Stargate was lit up. It looked like it had a puddle in it. _That's probably why the ships were called puddle jumpers_. When we went through it, it felt weird. We came out in the middle of space in what I was guessing was the Midway Station. We were cleared to go and finally made it to Atlantis. We went quickly to the Jumper Bay.

"Welcome to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. So, Stewart, want the tour?"

"Okay."

"You're going to love it here. I'll show you around after we go make sure everything is okay in the Gate Room and the Control Room." I nodded and followed him. I probably should have told them that I didn't belong here before we left Earth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was probably the fact that all these people could break me with their pinkies. When we got to the Control Room people were hurrying around.

"Rodney, what's going on?" Sheppard asked.

"The gates have shifted position. If we dial out more than once more we'll end up destroying at least one of the gates. We have to dial back to Earth to warn them and then we need to fix them before anything goes wrong."

That was going to be a problem that meant I couldn't go home.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Rodney asked.

"A new scientist, who just happens to be the newest member of our team for the time being. And she asked a good question."

"I don't have a precise time but a month tops. With that many gates out of whack, it will definitely take some time."

"Okay, get to work. Stewart you want that tour now?"

"Yes, sir, and I'm a Scientist but I don't think most of my knowledge will be any use here in a different Galaxy. I mean, I still had so much to learn on Earth," I said as we were walking down a hallway.

"You can learn, you're young. What was your major?" Oh no! I didn't know that much about science.

"I studied a little about technology, but…" _Easy subject, easy subject, easy subject_! "Plants; you know mostly Botany."

"Like Dr. Parrish. This is the Infirmary; this is Dr. Beckett's domain." He waved at one of the doctors. Then he showed me the training room where we saw to people sparring. "Stewart these are your other team mates, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan. Teyla, Ronon, this is Miley Stewart. She'll be joining our team for awhile. She's a scientist." Teyla said 'hi' and Ronon nodded his head in acknowledgement. I was still freaking out because how was I going to pull this off? I decided that when the gates were fixed that I would tell Sheppard that I wasn't cut out for this place. We were walking towards my new quarters. I started my escape plan now.

"Sheppard, I don't think I really belong here." He gave me a strange look.

"And why do you say that?"

"I wasn't top of my class, I have hardly any fight training, and we are surrounded by the world's best and if I talked to that Dr. Parrish I probably wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about. I mainly worked with the plants in the green house. I am only good with a little technology, nothing like the Ancient stuff. I'll try my best at everything and I will learn as much as I can but I don't really think I belong here," I said quickly. I hoped I was a good liar because I had been lying for years about being Hannah Montana. He was just nodding.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, kid. Even though your lack of a huge ego is refreshing after spending all this time with Rodney, but if it makes you feel better, when I don't need you, you can work with Katie Brown in the green house. Just do your best and I'll get you a tablet so you can refresh your memory on everything that you think you need to go over. Meet me in the Control Room at 0700 tomorrow morning, and if you still feel like you don't belong here, when we get the gate bridge fixed, we'll see what we can do to get you home. But remember your Confidentiality Agreement. I'll be back soon with a tablet." _Great, perfect, just great_. If I could play along just long enough without them finding out I wasn't really a Botanist.

* * *

"Hey guys, Miley, the scientist, is freaking out that she doesn't belong here and thinks she isn't a good scientist. So be nice."

"I'm always nice!" Rodney pointed out.

"Yeah, sure," Ronon countered.

"What Ronon means, is don't be all high and mighty Scientist around her. Maybe you can even help her, Rodney, and Teyla maybe you can show her some moves. Make her feel as if she's part of the team, okay?"

"Isn't she part of the team already, though?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, so make her feel like it."

* * *

My bags were in my room. I unpacked the little I had. Only two weeks of clean clothes, even though that didn't matter because I had uniforms I had to wear most of the time. I opened the watch and looked at the people that I might end up never seeing again. It was about lunchtime when Sheppard came back to my room.

"You want to get some lunch with me and the rest of the team?"

"Sure, traveling to a different galaxy through a wormhole makes you hungry," I joked. He smiled. He handed me an object that looked like a really advanced iPad.

"Here's the tablet; I'll show you the basics unless you want to figure it out yourself."

"I'll let you show me just so I can get used to the technology and learn how to do it right."

"After lunch. You can also go see your friends after lunch if they aren't needed."

"Thanks." He was being so nice, but what if he found out the truth?

"Let's go." He led me down the hallway into the mess hall. There sat the whole team.

"Hey, Miley. We can call you Miley, right?" Dr. McKay asked.

"Of course, Dr. McKay."

"You can call him Rodney," Sheppard said. Sheppard and I got food and sat down.

"Miley, how do you like Atlantis so far?" Teyla asked.

"It's amazing, I always just thought it was a myth and now I'm living in it. I never thought most of this was possible."

"Most of us thought that the City of the Ancients was destroyed in the war with the Wraith." As Teyla said _Wraith_, an involuntary shiver went down my spine.

"Space vampires, ugh! They freak me out more than anything else, except maybe clowns," I said. They laughed.

"Yeah, clowns are the worst," Sheppard agreed. I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"The Lt. Colonel, who's in a different galaxy, in Atlantis, who has fought Wraith that suck your life out with their hand, is afraid of clowns? It just seems a little weird."

"Wraith and clowns are similar; they are both ugly and suck the life out of you," he said before he took a bite.

After lunch I found Sara and Maddy. I only stayed for a few minutes because I wanted to… as much as it pained me… go study science so I could get away with this. It was actually coming easy; I was guessing it was the feeling of impending doom spurring me to learn as much as I could. I learned a lot about flowers that I never wanted or needed to know before. Rodney came by to see if I needed help and I said yeah, and he helped me through lots of science. My friends were right about him though, he was a bit arrogant. He asked if I wanted to go to dinner with the group but I wasn't hungry. I was still studying when I realized how dark it was outside. I had to be up early too. Ugh! This was getting worse and worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I got up earlier than necessary just because I didn't want to be late. I grabbed something small to eat but I still wasn't very hungry. I met Sheppard in the Control Room and the whole team was there.

"Miley, we're going to do a routine check up in one of the villages. Let's go, get suited up." I was going off world even more. This day started out horrible. I got suited up though. This time I had a P-90 and a couple other guns. It was really freaky.

"Sheppard, if this is a routine mission, why do we have to carry so many weapons?" I asked. My voice sort of squeaked in the end.

"It's standard procedure. Just in case something goes wrong. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong," Sheppard said.

"I was afraid you would say that. You know on T.V. they always say that and then something goes terribly wrong."

"John says that a lot; he compares what happens here to different Earth movies," Teyla said. That was when I discovered that she wasn't from Earth.

"And I'm not always correct see, nothing to worry about."

"But you are some of the time?" He had lost the argument of trying to make me feel better. Great. Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about; I kept telling myself over and over. Who would ever think that I would miss Jackson? I wanted to be at home or space camp, anywhere but here. We headed through the Stargate to a planet that looked a lot like Earth. I knew it wasn't though because we weren't in the SGC. We headed off away from the Stargate. We got close to the village and heard screaming.

"Told you not to say that!" I squeaked. I heard a shrieking noise before I saw the pointed little ship and we all headed for tree cover. We were firing at the ship, even me, even though I didn't think I even hit it. I heard the noise again Sheppard tried to knock me out of the way but the ship swerved at the last minute and the light beam picked Sheppard, Teyla and me up.

The next time that I woke up I was in a weird jail cell thing.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A Wraith holding cell," Teyla's voice responded.

"Lady from another planet say what now? I mean, no way," I said.

"Yes, your first off world tour and you get taken aboard a Wraith cruiser. At least we aren't stuck with Rodney," Sheppard joked. How could he joke at a time like this? I heard footsteps approaching. Three ugly Wraith came into view. Two with masks and one without. The front of the jail cell opened and the Wraith walked in front of me. Sheppard jumped in the way.

"Take me not her!" He said just before the Wraith hit him out of the way sending him flying to the base of the wall. Teyla ran to him. I could see he was unconscious but still breathing. The Wraith grabbed me and started dragging me down the corridor, I heard Teyla yell my name. They dragged me into a large chamber with a Wraith with black hair standing with its back to us. It turned around and I knew it was the Wraith Queen that I had heard about.

"Bring her here," she said in a raspy voice. They pushed me in front of her and let me go but then stood close behind me. "Do you want to live human?"

"Yes." It sounded like a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway. She moved her hand down side of my face and I fell to my knees because of the strange pain it brought.

"There is a way for you to live. If you choose to accept and I think you will."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because you want to live and it is the only way you can. Give me the Gate Address for Earth and Atlantis."

"I don't know them!" I stated.

"Do not lie, you pathetic human!" I really didn't know them, I was learning but couldn't remember them to save my life, literally.

"I can get them for you though. I'll need time," I said through my teeth because there was pain radiating through my whole body. But what was I saying? Giving up the Earth and Atlantis, just to save myself? I needed to live to help get them out and then we would find a way out of this. That's what I told myself.

"Why should I trust you?" The Wraith Queen asked.

"Because, I think that the Wraith will win the war and I want to be on the winning side even if it means betraying my people and becoming your servant." I said, I didn't know how much was truth and how much I was lying about. The pain began to ebb.

"If you are sincere, you won't mind this." The queen slapped me hard across the face so hard that I was knocked off my knees and sprawled across the floor. "They need to believe we didn't come to an… agreement. You must send out a beacon to alert us to where Atlantis is." I saw a Wraith approaching with something in hand. I felt the sting in the back of my neck then I was knocked over the head and I blacked out.

* * *

I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up back in my cell. When I opened my eyes my head was on Teyla's lap. I tried to sit up.

"Don't, stay lying down," Teyla told me.

"Are you both okay?" I asked.

"We are both mostly fine. What happened? I've hardly ever heard of a Wraith bringing their prisoners back without taking another."

"Maybe she just wasn't hungry," I said groggily. I had a killer headache and my cheek was numb. My side also hurt; I think I was a bit more beat up than I originally thought. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or so," Sheppard said from a little ways away. I remembered him getting thrown into the wall trying to trade places with me. I turned my head and saw that he was leaning back against a wall.

"Are you okay, Sheppard? You got thrown pretty hard."

"I've had worse." He didn't sound too good. "What happened?"

"Not here." I replied. There was a loud crash from outside. Like an explosion. Then Maddy, Lorne, and some other soldiers showed up.

"Stand back, I am going to blow this door open," Maddy said. Teyla pulled me back and then helped John. The door exploded with a blast of bright orange and red sparks that sent pieces flying everywhere. Teyla helped me to my feet and Maddy helped me out to the puddle jumper. These people were so nice to me and I could destroy them with a beacon. My head started to hurt really badly and then I blacked out again when we were almost to the Gate. I woke up in the Infirmary.

"Doctor, she's waking up." The doctor that Sheppard had waved at came over to the bed I was on.

"I am Dr. Beckett. Do you know where you are?" He asked as he shone a light in my eyes.

"I'm in the Infirmary in Atlantis." I adjusted my body and pain shot through it.

"I would suggest that you don't move. You have a cracked rib, sprained ankle and a concussion." I took that in as I saw Sheppard on the other side of the Infirmary.

"Dr. Beckett, is Sheppard okay?"

"Aye, only a couple broken ribs. He'll be fine in a while." I didn't know how to turn on the beacon but I didn't know what I was going to do either. I just knew I had to decide soon.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been out for almost a day, love." He had a Scottish accent, I noticed.

"What have I missed while I was asleep?" He smiled.

"They were right to put you on the Colonel's team, they never just want to sit and be a good patient either. You haven't missed that much. It is actually quieter than usual." It hurt to breathe, I could feel the fractured rib. "Are you in pain?"

"A little." It would have sounded more confident if I hadn't had to take a big intake of breath because pain went through my ribcage.

"I'll give you something for it." Sheppard woke up and Dr. Beckett had to attend to him. I would have waved when he looked at me but the medicine hadn't started to work yet and every time I moved, it hurt. He grimaced as pain went through his broken ribs when Dr. Beckett tightened the wrap around his ribcage. I was lucky nothing was broken and I wasn't dead and didn't have brain damage.

* * *

Robbie and Jackson still hadn't heard anything about their missing family member and all they knew was that she was at a military base and that she couldn't come home from for awhile. They also found out that the place they dropped her off at was a misprint on their flier and that they were supposed to drop her off at a building down the street.

"Do you think she's alright, wherever she is?" Jackson asked.

"I hope she is. They said military base; does that mean she's being held there because of the mishap or do they think she's supposed to be there?" Robbie responded with a question of his own.

"When are we going to sue that camp? Money isn't an issue."

"Right now all I care about is getting Miley home safe," Robbie said. Lilly had been really quiet the whole conversation.

"Wouldn't they notice that she didn't belong when she couldn't shoot a gun or run far?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"They might think she is a scientist because of what she said she was. And she could shoot a gun; she was one of the best catfish shooters back in Tennessee," Jackson responded.

* * *

The second week I was mostly fine. My ribs were still sore, but my ankle was healed and my head was better. Sheppard was up and going again. Dr. Beckett told him to take it easy but he was him; you couldn't keep him down for long. I had actually learned a lot. Enough that when I got back to Earth I knew that I could skip a couple of grades in science. With Rodney as my tutor I was learning things that you don't learn until at least college. He was "going over" stuff that you had to be a science major to learn too and surprisingly, I understood most of it with the tablet to help me. But some of the stuff wouldn't help me back on Earth because it had to do with Ancient technology.

Teyla was helping me with some fighting skills and I was improving quickly, I think. Teyla and I had grown close. Ronon and I didn't mind each other and he even helped me with some fighting skills as well. Sparring with them I did end up getting sent to the Infirmary twice because of accidents that were mostly my fault but I was the one to explain it to Dr. Beckett. I helped Katie Brown in the Greenhouse when I was recovering because it wasn't strenuous and Dr. Beckett said that I could. Katie was really nice and working with her taught me more about flowers as well. I still didn't know enough to turn on the beacon; that was if I was even going to do it.

* * *

A/N...I am so amazed when I see all the countries my readers are from!~

Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and for favoriting my story.

Packrat17


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today I was supposed to help Rodney in a new lab that they uncovered.

"Do you know anything about this lab? Or any theories on what it does?" I asked Rodney.

"Well actually…no. But that's why we're here." He seemed confident enough. I had the ATA gene that only a few people had. I was walking around the lab turning on the machines. Rodney and a couple other scientists were already trying to figure what the machines did. One machine wouldn't turn on.

"Rodney, this console won't work. I think some of the control crystals are out of place." He nodded in agreement.

"Switch the top one with the third one and then try it." He said after he looked at it briefly. When you're a genius like him you didn't need to look at these things too closely. I did as he said and then touched the control panel and sparks flew and I got shot backwards and crashed into at least one scientist. "Miley! Are you okay?" Rodney exclaimed as he rushed towards me.

"I think so, but now I know how toast feels when it's in the toaster." I stretched out and my whole body was sore again. The machine was smoking.

"I think you were supposed to switch the top crystal with the second one, not the third, sorry."

"Thanks, Rodney, now you tell me!"

"Let's get you to the Infirmary." He helped me to my feet. "I want everyone to clear out of this lab until we can figure out what just happened here."

"Sometimes I wonder if all this technology is worth it, I mean, does the Infirmary staff ever get a break with all the injuries you get here? I think that all this is very valuable information that could help the well being of humanity but how many people have been sent to the Infirmary because of what the Ancient's did in these labs? I read some of the reports and to answer my own question, lots of people of been sent there or have not been so fortunate."

"Atlantis is major find and all these people volunteered. And I think that if what we find can better humanity I think these finds are worth getting injured by a device or ten," Rodney said as we arrived at the Infirmary.

"What have you done to the poor girl now?"

"She got shocked by an Ancient device. We don't know what it does yet," Rodney told Dr. Beckett.

"She has only been here for two weeks and you have already gotten her captured by the Wraith and shocked by some device that you have no clue what it is and all the other stuff that has happened to her that she has been in here for! Are you people trying to kill her?" Dr. Beckett was very mad.

"It's never a dull day, Doctor," I said. He told me to get under the scanner. Suddenly my mind was filled with information about the scanner and as I thought about other devices I had seen in the room I knew everything about them.

"Rodney, have we gone over the equipment in here in a lesson or something?"

"No, don't think so." Freaky. I started thinking about the beacon. A few minutes later, Rodney started talking into his earpiece. "Miley, sorry to leave you but a beacon is going off, it's broadcasting our position." Had I done that?

"Go, I'll meet you there if I'm not dying of some Ancient thing." He left. "So Dr. Beckett, anything in the scan that means I'm dying?"

"The scans show that you have just been shocked and your muscles will be sore but other than that, you seem to be in good condition all things considered. I want you to check in with me in the morning."

"Okay, Doc." I headed for the Control Room. In my head I was discovering that I knew exactly what every single thing did and I knew how to use it. They were still trying to turn it off. I couldn't let the Wraith go to Earth. I couldn't betray them after all they did for me. Too late. Right after the machine told me in my mind, Rodney said it out loud.

"The beacon turned off but a Wraith cruiser is coming this way." I turned and ran out of the room. Sheppard was the only one not busy enough to notice and he followed me. I ran down to the holding cell and locked myself in with my mind.

"Miley? What's going on?" He stood outside and told the guards to open the door but they couldn't.

"It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"All of it! Did you know that I am not even supposed to be here?" He spoke into his earpiece.

"Dr. Weir, McKay, and Dr. Heightmeyer to the holding cell. Miley?"

"I'm supposed to be at Military Space Camp! Not _in_ space! This was all a mistake. I'm in my senior year in High School, only just starting to take college classes. I am not a scientist. I only learned everything that I know since I arrived here. My family is probably freaking out that I am gone and in the two weeks that I have been here I know every route to the hospital. Now I can control any machine in Atlantis with my mind. I'm eighteen! Do you know how much stress there is here and what I've felt these past two weeks since I got here and this is the biggest secret I have ever kept, even bigger than the fact that I am also Hannah Montana!" _That last part wasn't supposed to come out._

"Miley?"

"That last part wasn't supposed to come out but I guess you're good at keeping secrets. I learned how to shoot a gun by shooting catfish in my Uncle Earl's pond!" I was on the verge of tears when the people Sheppard had called showed up. Rodney started trying to open the door.

"Miley what's wrong?" Dr. Heightmeyer asked.

"I've already explained this once. And we have a Hive Ship coming this way! You have bigger problems than me and you have to keep me in here because it's my fault that it's coming!" She looked at Sheppard. He was about to reply but she cut him off.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Dr. Heightmeyer asked.

"When I was captured by the Wraith I lied to them so that I would have a chance to escape and they told me to set a beacon off to alert them of our presence here and I agreed just to get free. But then that machine zapped me and I knew everything about whatever machine I thought about. I thought about the beacon but not about turning it on. Then it turned on and the Wraith ship that had captured us is coming but it hasn't put out the coordinates of this place."

"How do you know?" Rodney asked as he was still messing with the controls. He got it open for a moment but I closed it, but before it snapped shut Sheppard slipped in.

"I have every console in Atlantis in my mind thanks to that machine that I got shocked by. I…" before I could continue Sheppard glanced at Rodney.

"What machine?"

"One in that lab we were checking out."

"Rodney…"

"Not my fault! Actually, well, it kind of was, I told her to change control crystals around and told her the wrong combination." Radek ran in and saw what was happening.

"What Radek?" Dr. Weir asked.

"I recalibrated the Atlantis sensors and I ran a scan of the city because of the beacon going off and I found out that there is a piece of Wraith technology in this room! And the Daedalus has arrived," he said.

"See, I knew there was a reasonable explanation," Sheppard stated.

"I think that the beacon turned on because she has all the things in her head and the Wraith device triggered it. Not Miley. She was just a carrier," Rodney informed us.

In my mind I saw the ship getting closer and a defensive strategy began to form in my mind, one that could defend the city. My head was starting to hurt a little.

"I need to get to the control chair," I told Sheppard.

"Why?" They were confused by the 180 change in my attitude.

"Because I think that I can stop the ship but I need to do it quickly because I know why the Ancient's stopped using the machine. My head hurts already and everything will just get worse, then I will start to forget everything. After I do this you can take the Wraith device out of me, but I need to do this now." I opened the doors and walked out. I followed the map in my head to the chair and was followed by Sheppard and the others. I sat down and settled myself deeply into the Ancient chair. The feeling of power running through my body was amazing. I immediately saw a way to use the Ancient devices to help power a few different systems in Atlantis and I sent the schematics to Rodney's tablet.

Focusing on the situation at hand, I rerouted the power to the shield and brought up the defense programs. I made adjustments and waited for the Hive Ship to get into firing range. When they were close enough I shot the needed amount of drones into the Hive Ship.

Before the ship was destroyed it got one lucky shot and brought the shields of the City down to minimum capacity; another one got through and hit an uninhabited part of the city. As the shield generators were hit, it felt like the same thing happened to my mind. I fell out of the chair and hardly felt the movement of being carried to the Infirmary. Everything was blurry and my hearing was fuzzy. I could barely make sense of what they were saying.

* * *

A/N…Once again I want to thank all the reviewers and everyone who has read my story. There's only one chapter left.

I hope you all have enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you…just hit that review button!

PackRat17


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Dr. Beckett, is she going to wake up and if she does will she remember anything?" Sheppard asked.

"She will wake up as far as I can tell. I don't think she will remember anything though because she said that her memory will go away." Into his earpiece Sheppard spoke to Rodney.

"Rodney, are the gates fixed?"

"_No, but the Daedalus can leave and with a specification Miley put into the system we could get her home in two days. But it can only happen once. The ship couldn't handle the Ancient technology for too long. And we got a transmission from the Hive ship before it exploded. It said that she would pay for her defiance, but I guess that won't happen if she turns out okay." _Rodney replied.

"Interesting. We'll send her back on the Daedalus. I want her back to her family. Rodney, I want you to have those gates back in position by the time I get back; not that it'll do me any good without a jumper. Get it done though." Then he turned back to Dr. Beckett.

"She's eighteen; she wasn't supposed to be here. How would you handle that? Traveling to a different galaxy when you didn't expect it until you were in a spaceship? Would you have told that anyone you weren't supposed to be in the most secret Military Base on Earth? I don't think I could have handled it liked she did, like she was supposed to be here for the two weeks learning all that science just so we didn't find her out; she was actually a pretty good kid."

"Aye, I don't know how she did it."

We transferred Miley to the Daedalus and Beckett and I went with her. She didn't wake up the whole trip but Dr. Beckett said that she would be fine and wake up soon. When we got to Earth, we brought her to the place that she had been dropped off. She woke up but Dr. Beckett and I weren't able to see her because at this point we could trigger her memory. He decided we could see her later if she didn't remember anything. The doctor there was one from the Daedalus that Miley wouldn't recognize but one that would test to see if she remembered anything. She didn't. We called her family and told them to meet us here. Before we let them see her I had to talk to them.

"I am Colonel John Sheppard. I was in charge of your daughter while she was with us. She ended up working with some highly classified stuff. I am sorry to say though, that she had an accident. She is fine but she has some memory loss. There is a chance she will never remember but just in case she does or she says anything you will have to keep it classified. And for her health we need you to convince her that it wasn't real and that she just had a crazy nightmare. Okay?" I finished.

"Yes. We understand."

"I know it's a lot to handle but your daughter will be fine. And if my opinion means anything to you, I think your daughter is a great girl with lots of potential. I have to go but I'll come check on her with a doctor in a few days just to see how she is and make sure everything is fine. She's in that room and you can take her home when the doctor says so. She's awake and talking."

"Thanks, Colonel, so much for keeping my daughter safe," Robbie said. I nodded. Safe was a relative term; how many trips did she take to see Dr. Beckett? I was still in awe because she kept that quiet so long even though she did end up injured a lot.

* * *

"Miley?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, Dad, what happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything.

"Miley, you were in an accident. You have amnesia. What is the last thing you remember?" Robbie asked.

"I was finding clothes to wear for the last day of school with Lilly. How long ago was that?" I asked.

"That was almost a month ago. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but not in much pain." I moved my arms and they didn't like it very much. The doctor came back into the room.

"Mr. Stewart, I have finished reading her test results and she is good to go home. The rest of her stuff will be sent to your address. I want her resting and doing nothing strenuous for a week or two. Mostly on bed rest because she still needs to heal from her injuries."

"You mean she has more than just the memory loss?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing major but we just want to be sure everything is healing fine and we'll have someone come and check on her."

We gathered our stuff and headed to the car. When we got home I was hug tackled by Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, take it easy with her; she's injured," Robbie said. They helped me up the stairs to my room. I was tired and sore. "We should leave you to rest. We'll come up with dinner in an hour. You two can stay if you'll be quiet," Robbie said. Robbie and Jackson left but Lilly and Oliver stayed.

A week later there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, I am Dr. Beckett and this is my assistant, John. We were the ones that worked on Miley." I kind of recognized them but nothing came to mind when I tried to place their faces. The assistant looked really familiar. The doctor did the normal checkup things and asked if I had remembered anything and I hadn't. A whole month of my life was gone. They left and said I had a clean bill of health but wanted me to stay resting for another week. A few days later I had the weirdest nightmare. I was being dragged down a hall and saw these hideous creatures. I saw people getting the life sucked out of them. The last thing I saw before waking up was the creature coming towards me with it life sucking hand out.

When I woke up I was surrounded by my dad, Lilly, and Jackson.

"Miley, Miley, wake up," they were all saying.

"What?" I asked and then remembered the nightmare. I must have been screaming.

"You were having a nightmare," Lilly said. After awhile they all left except for Lilly since I shared a room with her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it was just really freaky. The stuff the mind comes up with." I knew there was more to it but I didn't say anything out loud. I was probably still just scared from the nightmare.

* * *

After Miley had started school again Robbie noticed that her grades in science and math had moved up several letter grades than they were before.

"Jackson look at this," Robbie said.

"All A's in science and math on all her papers and tests. How is that possible? Last year you almost pulled the plug on her Europe tour because of her science grade." He shook his head.

"Whatever happened to that girl, I guess really might have been not that bad."

"Hey guys, I'm home. Dad there's this Botany club thing that I kinda want to go to. I don't know why but it seems interesting." Miley started to walk to her room but turned around. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My science teacher wants to enroll me in this Special Science Class for her best students and I want to do it but I need your permission. I've found out that science is actually sort of interesting. You know, if my singing career falls through. This science is way easier than... nevermind I lost my train of thought."

"Sure you can do it," Robbie responded. He was proud of his daughter finally enjoying more aspects of school. He still wondered what happened to her but he knew he would probably never find out. Miley seemed okay besides sometimes having nightmares that she didn't want to talk about. She hadn't remembered anything really but sometimes she would say something off hand about someone or something that no one had any clue who or what it was.

* * *

A/n…Thank you Breanna for helping me write this and making my explosions bigger and better. Thanks to my beta, katmom, for her support (she kinda had to because she's my mom).

This is the Final chapter! I have mixed feeling about it being the end, but I don't think I will have 10 epilogues like my mother has for Guarding Edward!

Packrat17


	7. Sequel Announcement

Hi! I just wanted everyone to know that my sister and I have written a sequel to YOU SAID I'M WHERE NOW?

It's another HM/SG: Atlantis crossover called:

**THE LIFE OF AN INTERGALACTIC POP-STAR**

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6156858/1/

Miley/Hannah's boyfriend, Jake Ryan, has the lead role on WORMHOLE X-TREME: Olympus Edition.

He invites her to come visit the set.

Colonel John Sheppard is the military advisor and he tries unsuccessfully to save Hannah when a Wraith beam picks up the actors.

Chaos ensues when the actors end up in the Pegasus Galaxy with the real SG team.

Hope to see you over there!

**Packrat17**


End file.
